Saving Grace
by Sakkidatta Fallen Tenshi
Summary: Sometimes, even though you're supposed to be the one doing the saving, you realize in the end you can't save someone unless you've been saved too. The kami have intervened to change the fate of the shinobi nations and in doing so, change the fate of a boy and a girl who were both lost and needed someone to save them. Even though they believed themselves to be doing the saving.
1. Prologue

To everyone reading this right now, hello! Thank you for reading and giving me a second chance even though I have stories I haven't quite finished yet. I promise I'll be getting to work on them very soon but I started on them YEARS ago, so they're going to need a revamp.

Anyway, this story is an AU, and there will be a lot of OOC. Fair warning. I will also do my best to post warnings if scenes might get uncomfortable or offensive to anyone. Ultimately of course it is your choice to read. And on that note:

* * *

><p>Long ago, high in the heavens the kami were fighting. It seemed a boy had been born who could one day change the land he'd been born into, could change the histories for better or for worse. The kami sat in a circle, watching the far darker future play out.<p>

War was being waged throughout the Elemental countries and blood was permanently staining the land red. There was no Sage of Six paths to bring peace again. Tyranny had risen from the dark depths of the forgotten, vengeance had been sworn even though it was not completely understood; all put into motion by the massacre of a clan.

_ "What can be done to prevent this?" _boomed the voice of Izanagi, forefather of all Kami.

_ "Death!" _cried out Hachiman, kami of war and protector of the people of the land.

_ "Surely something else can be done besides killing the boy." _spoke Omoikane. _"Hachiman, you are only seeing the destruction. You forgot that there are two paths this can take. Something we can influence. Change for the better."_

The council of kami nodded for when the deity of wisdom and intelligence spoke, he would never lead them astray.

_ "So again the question is asked, what can be done?"_

Before anyone could speak a tenshi walked to the center of the room, head bowed in deference to the mighty kami.

The room fell silent as even the kami could hardly believe that one of their angels had actually been brave enough or even stupid enough to come in uninvited to their meeting and take the center spot no less. They remained silent even as the angel began to speak.

_ "I ask a favor of the kami as one of their willing servants, please allow me to speak freely in your presence even though I am not even worthy to stand here before you."_

_ "Speak child," _spoke Izanami, _"we are listening."_

Swallowing tightly the angel took a deep breath before continuing, surprised to have made it this far and still be allowed to speak. _"I ask that you send me below to their world to help the boy you are watching. The kami wish for a better future, for the happier one that could come to be if he is guided and cared for properly. Allow me to be that guide."_

Murmurs started among the gods gathered until Izanagi raised his hand for the voices to stop. "_You are a newly instated angel. You were granted this status as a privilege for the work you did during your time on Earth and for being our faithful servant. Of what help could you be to the boy with no training in any of the angelic fields needed to truly join the ranks of the heavenly?"_

Bravely the angel raised her eyes up to show the determination in them before answering, _"I will do for him what I did for my companions and for those I __touched during the journey of my lifetime. I will show him compassion, show the meaning of true family bonds, he will learn from me about mercy and second chances. About seeing through the sheep's clothing to see the wolf hiding underneath."_

A moment passed and the scarlet soaked battlefield changed to the present time, a three year old solemnly playing alone with toy kunai while his parents fought in the background. The kami could not directly interfere, but perhaps by sending this one to the boy, things would work out for the better.

_ "Once you are sent you cannot come back until your job is completed. That might not even be until your death. However, before you are sent, tell us, why do you wish to return to the mortals and attempt to save this one?"_

The angel reached out her hand as if to lightly caress the face of the toddler they were all watching. _"Because even though we are separated by lifetimes and even death, even though we do not know each other, my very soul calls out to him. The shikon which is now a part of me even yearns to feel him close by." _Her eyes once soft, hardened in determination. _"My life was cut short, a willing sacrifice to save those I loved and to make the world safe. Let me become a sacrifice once more, let me help him, Itachi…"_

_ "So be it then. You will be sent. Your memories of the past and of your time in this realm will be stripped until you return. You will retain your gifts from the previous life though. You will need all the help you can get in these lands."_

She kneeled before the council of kami tears sliding down her cheeks as she thanked them softly for allowing her to do this. Kannon the goddess of mercy strode to the small angel and gently laid a hand on her head, causing the angel to stare up at her with wide, questioning eyes.

_ "My child, the road ahead of you is rough. Go with the blessing of the kamis. You have always been a favorite of ours, Kagome."_

A bright light flared brightly around her, engulfing her suddenly though the kami did not seem surprised in the least. When the light died down, Kagome was gone. A new scene played in the center of the meeting floor, showing a loving couple meeting their baby girl for the first time in a Konoha hospital room, crying tears of joy with laughter filling the room.

"Koi, she's beautiful," said the woman as she traced one finger down the side of the now sleeping newborn, "None of the names we picked out before seem good enough for our precious little girl."

"Then how about one we haven't discussed." Her husband replied while watching protectively over them both. "I want her to be loving and kind, like you are my dear, but an inspiration to any who hear of her no matter the path she chooses."

Silence filled the room aside from the beeping of the monitors attached the mother.

"Kagome, after the priestess in the tale of The Journey of the Shikon. So that one day she will grow up to be kind and loving and strong." Her mother said as she memorized every feature of the small cherub she was holding.

"Kagome… Taisho Kagome. I'm sure it will suit her very well." Her husband agreed.

* * *

><p>So that's the prologue. In the next chapter things will flow a bit better and the ball will get rolling. I do my best to be open to feedback so please let me know what you think!<p>

Until next time, please review! ^^


	2. The First Meeting

Hello again everyone, I'm going to try and bust out as many chapters as I can while the inspiration still has me. As a heads up, yes the rating is T but that is subject to change as the story moves forward. Again it is your choice to read ultimately. Flames will NOT be tolerated though constructive criticism is always welcome.

* * *

><p>Kagome grew up as the eldest daughter of the head of the Taisho family. She always seemed older than her age even though she was only 5. Keeping to herself very shyly, only opening up with her parents. The other children didn't seem to like her very much, though she refused to bring it to the attention of her parents. Kagome didn't want them to needlessly worry over her. She didn't necessarily like the other children anyway and didn't want to be forced to get along with them.<p>

"Kagome!" she heard her Kaa-san call out to her, "why don't you go play in the park? You don't have to stay home and keep me company. Go play with the other children." Her Tou-san was out on a mission currently, leaving the house a little more quiet than usual as he rarely took missions unless needed.

Little Kagome, of course used this to her advantage and used that as her excuse to not leave the house. She chose instead to sit outside by the backyard reading some scrolls with interesting stories. "Because Okaa-san, Tou-san said-"

Her Kaa-san slid the door open behind her and grabbed the scrolls from her. "I know what your Otou-san said Kagome, but I'm telling you to go and enjoy the day. You'll be starting the ninja academy soon, maybe you can make a new friend before that though."

The little girl sighed and pouted before going inside to leave through the front door, her mother watching her every step of the way. 'Honestly, any other child I'd have to be doing the exact opposite. Maybe she'll find a little friend today.'

The little girl sat in the shade of a large tree as she watched the other children play. Even though she had already known better, she had still tried going up to the other kids, asking if she could join in their games.

"Can I play with you?" she tried nicely, asking the little girl closest to her.

The other girl wrinkled her nose at Kagome and turned away, not even bothering to speak to her. "Come on everyone, let's go play somewhere else away from the weirdo.

Which resulted in her sitting under the tree watching. Kagome sighed softly and curled up a bit, holding her knees tightly to her chest. She didn't know what she'd ever done… All she wanted was a friend.

At this time, Itachi was heading home from another chunin mission. As the Uchiha prodigy, he had already graduated from the academy at 7 and had recently become a chunin a year ago. He could've managed this sooner if not for the Hokage intervening to give him time to learn to work with a team. Of course this greatly displeased his father, but then again what was Fugaku Uchiha ever happy about?

He walked by the park still thinking, for once not anxious to get home to his otouto. Sasuke was only five but he was already constantly looking for and clinging to his Onii-san. Their Otou-san, of course, disapproved of such an obvious display of weakness though the youngest was still a young child. He expected Itachi to be better and Itachi knew his mother would not fight over this with her husband.

So he took his time, watching as the kids his brother's age played innocently. They all looked to not have a care in the world. Laughing with one another, running around. He slowly surveyed the grounds until he laid his eyes on one child unlike the rest.

She sat off to the side alone, simply watching the others. Completely in the shade and curled up so small had he been anyone else he might have missed her. She looked so fragile… and something drew him to her.

Kagome was suddenly aware of a presence next to her, though she hadn't sensed anyone a moment before. When she looked up, she saw a boy a few years older standing an arm's length away.

'He must be here to be mean to me. That's the only time they ever come this close.' She thought.

She closed her eyes and turned her head away trying to prepare her small figure for whatever damage might be done this time. But he surprised her. For instead of pulling her hair or hitting her, or even calling her names. He merely sat down beside her.

"Why are you not with the others?" he asked her, blunt and to the point.

Kagome tilted her head to look at him, still hiding her face though under her long black hair this time. "I-I… They don't like me. They think I'm weird. No one wants to be my friend and play with me…"

Itachi studied her features at that moment taking note of her sad blue eyes that drew him to her even more. Something inside of him went out to the little girl beside him and before he even realized what he was saying, "Weird is not the word I would use for you."

Kagome sniffled lightly before sitting up to look into the eyes of the stranger. "Really?" she asked warily.

"Really." He said, letting a small smile dance across his lips.

Kagome giggled before unleashing the full force of her smile on him, causing his heart to skip a beat. "So… if you don't think I'm weird, can you be my friend?"

Itachi was slightly taken aback for a moment before using the same move he used on Sasuke all the time. He poked her in the forehead causing her to pout.

"Hey," she said, rubbing her forehead, "what was that for?"

He chose not to answer and merely replied, "My name is Itachi."

"Hi Itachi, my name is Kagome." She had already completely forgotten about being poked and turned on her million watt smile.

Without even knowing it, both children had finally set into motion events that would change the future, with the kami above who were watching hoping that this plan would work the way they wanted it to.


	3. The First Fight

Glad to see my story is kinda popular with a few readers, thanks to everyone for favoriting and following Saving Grace! It is greatly appreciated. Again, while that's very awesome, reviews are twice as good because then I know what you love and don't love. Not necessarily saying I'll completely change the story over things that are said, but I'll do my best to listen within reason.

Just a heads up on the ages:

Itachi – 11

Kagome - 5

Other ages will be posted as more characters are introduced.

Now, onto chapter 2!

* * *

><p>Kagome made sure to go to the park every day now in hopes of seeing Itachi. Some days he'd either be there already waiting or he'd arrive soon after her. Unfortunately, due to being scheduled missions with his team, sometimes Itachi didn't show up till much later, if he even did show up. But Kagome would wait until it was dark, even if it meant getting in trouble with Kaa-san.<p>

Itachi worried about the young girl, not liking that she would wait that long for him as he found out one day when he rushed to the their tree and found her asleep. His mission had gone on longer than anticipated resulting in his tardiness. He'd have gone straight home, but a small nagging voice told him to go by the park. Which once he did, he was glad because there was little Kagome, asleep against the tree.

"Kagome…" he said softly, kneeling in front of her as he reached out to shake her shoulder gently. She was too small to be sitting out alone like this.

"Nnngh… Tachi?" she mumbled as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to go home." He replied, swiftly standing up and beginning to walk away. He figured if he moved fast enough she would get up and lead the way, not wanting to be left behind; as though by doing so she would have no chance to refute him, but Kagome being Kagome, that wasn't going to happen.

"No."

He froze.

"No?" Even at eleven, being the clan heir to the Uchiha clan results in not hearing no very often and the few times he did was quickly fixed by the harsh glare of his Sharingan.

"No." and Kagome, being the eldest daughter of the Taisho head was not used to being told what to do. "I'm not going home, you can't make me. You're not my Kaa-san or Tou-san. You're just Itachi."

The cold fire temper of Itachi's was beginning to rear its ugly head, though a small corner of his mind relished in the fact that he was just Itachi to the little girl. Not Uchiha Itachi, the Uchiha prodigy or Uchiha Itachi the clan heir. Just Itachi.

Then he remembered that she was arguing with him.

"Kagome. You will go home now. You're Okaa-san and Otou-san are probably worried."

She stubbornly crossed her arms and turned away from him.

"I will not repeat myself for a third time." Itachi let a little of his frustration seep into his voice.

"Fine." She whispered sadly. "I just wanted to see you." Kagome began to walk away from him and Itachi sighed inwardly.

He caught up with her in a few steps and stopped in front of her.

"I wanted to see you too." He said softly to her, as if admitting it out loud would be showing a weakness he wasn't supposed to have. "But not if it means you possibly getting hurt because you were out past dark."

Little Kagome pouted at him, "If you wanted to see me how come you were so late?"

Itachi reached out to poke her forehead, "I am a ninja Kagome. I do have missions just like your Otou-san."

"Oh yeah. But you're like a super ninja Itachi, you always finish early." She rubbed her forehead then stepped closer to him and wrapped her small arms around him.

Itachi just shook his head and made her unwrap her arms from around him. "Let's get you home," he said when he noticed her yawning. "I'll carry you home." He knelt down to let her climb on his back so she could rest some more.

"Okay." She said, not missing out on the chance to be carried home by her friend. Kagome quickly scrambled onto his back and leaned her head against the top of his back, slowly being lulled back to sleep by the sound of his heartbeat as he walked towards the clan districts.

Before she could completely doze off Itachi nudged her head with his own. "Kagome, you have to tell me where I'm going. Contrary to your belief I am not a super ninja which means I am also not psychic."

"The Taisho district, all the way in the middle." She murmured, voice fogging with sleep as she struggled to process what he was saying and stay awake. "What does contrary mean?"

His mind was still processing the fact that he was carrying the Taisho heiress when Kagome's question registered. "Contrary means opposite. Like how you are a girl and I am a boy."

"Oh, okay." She snuggled deeper into his back.

Before he realized it he was at the front door of the little girl's house. Since he had no hands with which to knock he decided to flare his chakra signal and hope that would be enough to call someone's attention.

Almost immediately the door opened to reveal a woman a bit younger than his Okaa-san who looked very frazzled.

"Can I help-" the Taisho matriarch cut herself off when she saw who was at her front door. "What can I do for the Uchiha prodigy? My husband isn't here at the mom-"

This time Itachi cut her off, "Gomen ne Taisho-san, she fell asleep waiting for me, which is why I'm bringing her home now."

He felt the weight from his back lifted as Kagome's Okaa-san took her from him. "Domo arigatogozaimashita, we were worried sick."

He nodded solemnly in understanding, acting older than he should've been that age with her. She could only guess what the future would hold in store for this one.

He turned to walk to his own home, now that Kagome was safe at home when a voice stopped him. "Arigato also, for being her friend."

Itachi said nothing, merely took off on his way home using the shunshin jutsu.

Kagome's kaa-san smiled wryly before taking her little girl to bed. She wondered if her little girl could see what was coming next with the little Uchiha too old for his age.

...

Only time would tell.

* * *

><p>Awww, their first fight. Hope everyone enjoyed, and if you did, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D<p> 


	4. Welcome to the Academy

Hello again everyone! It's Academy time! I'm glad so many people are enjoying the story, thank you for the support, but reviews help me to know what you like, dislike, and want to see happen. Please keep that in mind and enjoy! Also, I'm not 100% sure as to what Kagome's kekkei genkai, so if you have any suggestions, I am open to them.

* * *

><p>Kagome woke up and got dressed; her Kaa-san had bought her new clothes just for starting the academy. She was wearing a simple kimono like top that was white and had a crescent moon on the back with cherry blossoms in the background. The sleeves covered her hands slightly, which the little girl was glad for since that hid the fact that she was shaking slightly from nervousness.<p>

She wore what almost seemed like tights that wouldn't hinder her movements and black ninja sandals. Of course, the look wouldn't be complete if her Kaa-san hadn't sat her down and braided her long hair tightly.

"Ittekimasu!" she shouted as she was leaving; smiling and waving back to her Kaa-san and Tou-san who watched her leave from the doorway. Today was the day she went down her path to become a ninja, just like her Tou-san. Lucky for her too, along with all the reading she'd done before starting, her Tou-san had shown her a bit of how to use her kunai and some basic taijutsu.

* * *

><p>Kagome's parents watched happily as she walked towards the Academy with a little hop in her step. That is, until Kagome's Tou-san started coughing.<p>

"Dear, are you alright?" His wife began to fret about him nervously. "Maybe you're coming down with something. You've been taking on more missions than you usually do recently. Perhaps you should go see one of the med-nin at Konoha General. "

"I'll be fine, Rie." He grinned at her, showing where Kagome had definitely gotten her smiles. "You worry enough for the both of us. Let's just focus on the fact that we're home alone now, together."

"Hiroyuki Taisho, are you attempting to distract me from your health?" his beloved gave him a look which he had also seen his daughter give.

"If I promise to go, THEN will you let me distract you?" he sighed at her.

The Taisho matriarch, kissed her husband on the cheek and walked back inside. "Distract away."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kagome had made it to the Academy. A chuunin was directing the new children to their classroom while the older ones already knew where to go. She had never seen so many people before! She wished that her parents could've come with her but attending the first day on your own was supposed to help build a young and upcoming ninja's confidence, or at least that was what Tou-san had told her.<p>

The chuunin told her to go to the room at the end of the hall on the right side and take a seat; her instructor would arrive once all the students were there.

Nodding quickly she dashed in excitedly. Maybe at the Academy she could finally make a new friend, not that Itachi wasn't enough, but he was sometimes too busy for her and she didn't want to bug him. Kagome was so excited, she missed the familiar gray eyes widening ever so slightly as they caught sight of her.

Itachi let his eyes follow the little girl he'd befriended and noted that she was in the same classroom as his otouto. He glanced down at Sasuke, regarding the way his dear little brother watched him. He could see the innocent puppy dog look still in his eyes that he himself had lost by that age. But at the same time, Itachi saw something else.

A darker look, one filled with resentment and bitterness, he could only assume his otouto was still hearing the words their father had spoken before they had left the house.

"_Do not disappoint me further Sasuke." Said the cold, harsh voice of Fugaku Uchiha, "Itachi, do not coddle your brother. He will always be weak like he is now if you do." _

Itachi sighed inwardly and poked Sasuke's forehead. "I'm leaving now otouto, enjoy your first day."

Sasuke rubbed his forehead grouchily while looking at Itachi, "Why do you always have to poke me in the forehead Aniki?" he half whined.

Itachi merely poked him again before he shunshined away to go to the Hokage for his next mission.

Sasuke pouted before a stubborn look crossed his face, he would be the top of his class just like his Aniki. Maybe then Otou-san would finally look at him with a look besides a glare.

* * *

><p>Alright! I know this chapter was short, but it's mainly setting up the story for the next chapter. Yes I know Kagome still seems just like any other kid, but that's because she's had no reason to grow up yet. It won't always stay so light and innocent.<p>

Until next time everyone! Read and Review!


	5. Enter: Naruto Uzumaki!

Hello everyone! I'd forgotten how much I loved writing. I'm glad so many people are enjoying the story. Again, I haven't completely decided on what Kagome's **kekkei genkai **will be, so if you had some ideas, I'm completely open to them, and YES you will receive credit for it. I don't steal other people's ideas. Anyway, please enjoy, and review please!

ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

* * *

><p>Her class was still very large, even though some of the children had already quit.<p>

Many of the children who had first come to attend and had been signed up wanted to become ninjas for multiple reasons: they thought ninjas were cool, or their family were ninjas, maybe their parents had wanted to be ninja and were trying to live vicariously through their children, sometimes it was a mixture of various reasoning.

Regardless, the first two weeks were dedicated to weeding out those who just weren't suited for this life. Only those who taught at the Academy knew the selection process, and there were no obvious signs or clues as to the methods they used to make their selections of those who would stay or go.

The children could tell, that slowly their classmates were not coming back. Parents warned their children at home that being let into the Academy wasn't the easy part, staying was. So far the instructors had never been wrong about a child.

With some of the children knowing this, they'd share the information with their friends, wanting to make sure the people that they wanted would stay, because no child likes to be alone.

This resulted in the girls eventually cornering Kagome. She seemed a safe enough target, not wanting to touch the Hyuuga heiress since her clan was so famous in Konoha. But Kagome was smaller than most kids her age, and they already didn't tend to like her, so picking on her was easy.

"Oops!" said Ino as she pushed little Kagome to the floor during their lunch break, "You know, a real kunoichi would've been able to dodge that."

"Yeah!" said Sakura who had become friends with Ino though she too had looked like a prime target at first.

Kagome stood up slowly without saying a word, so much for making friends here. She missed Itachi but hadn't been able to go to the park to try to see him. She was trying her best to train hard to be a super ninja just like him and an awesome ninja just like her papa.

"Hey!" shrieked Ino, "we're talking to you!" She reached out and yanked on Kagome's hair.

Kagome slapped her hands off and lost her temper a bit, "Well I'm NOT talking to you!"

The mean little girls were both ready for her though when she finally lost it and started screaming, "She hit me!" "Kagome hit Ino-chan!"

Ino began to cry with Sakura hugging her and crying as well until one of their sensei came over.

"What happened?" he asked. He was eyeing all three of the little girls, reminding himself to make a note on each of them, especially the Taisho girl.

"Kagome-san hit Ino-chan!" cried Sakura, "We just wanted to play with her and she slapped Ino-chan's hand and yelled at us." She held up Ino's hand which was slightly red to the sensei's inspection.

He turned to the silent Taisho heiress and knelt in front of her, "Is this true, Kagome-chan?"

She looked up from the ground, "Hai Mizuki-sensei, but-"

He sighed patronizingly and patted her head, "Kagome you're going to have to sit by yourself at the bench for the rest of lunch. Why would you do something like that?" He could tell there was more to the story, but he didn't want to hear it, finding it easier just to punish the small child.

Ino and Sakura who were both behind him were smirking at Kagome and pointing as they whispered to the other kids that were gathering to see what was happening. Kagome was curling in on herself, wishing with all her heart she could be small and out of everyone's sight.

"Come on now Kagome-chan." Mizuki-sensei stood up and led her to the benches.

She trailed behind him slowly. Why wouldn't sensei let her tell her side of the story?

Finally she sat down and once again he knelt in front of her. "Alright Kagome-chan," _She was beginning to dislike the way that sensei kept saying her name. _"If you behave and sit here like you're supposed to I might let you go back early. Maybe then you can go play nicely with Ino-chan and Sakura-chan ne?" He looked around and realized something, a dark look crossing his face before he got up to start looking around the area.

Kagome's young face darkened once the man left. She didn't want to play with them. She wanted Itachi, or her Kaa-san or Tou-san. If these were friends then she didn't need them. Ninja weren't supposed to get attached anyway.

As the dark thoughts continued through her mind her gums started to hurt and her eyes throbbed till she shook the negative thoughts away to clear her mind.

Sighing to herself she kicked her legs as she watched her classmates run around and play and Mizuki-sensei search for something. If she had known this was going to happen she would've brought a book today.

She was suddenly pulled from her daydreams by a noise close by.

"Pssst!"

Kagome looked around not seeing anyone.

"Pssst! Over here!"

She looked to the right and saw nothing, starting to wonder if her Kaa-san had been right about her reading too much and hearing things now.

"No, over here! By the bushes!"

She turned to the left and noticed that the bushes were moving. She leaned a little closer before jumping back when a blond head popped out.

"Hey!" a boy she seemed to remembered from her class grinned out at her, "What's your name?"

"Kagome Taisho…" she wondered if she should really be telling this weird boy who had popped out of the bushes her name. What if he was crazy?

"Well I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna be Hokage!" he said giving her a thumbs up.

"Um, Naruto-san, why are you in the bushes?" she asked him carefully, not wanting to upset him and get tricked by him too.

"I'm hiding from Mizuki-sensei. He made me sit on the bench too but I didn't do nothing!" he pouted slightly, "He wouldn't even let me give my side of the story."

Kagome nodded emphatically, "Me too! Mizuki-sensei is a meanie!"

Naruto cocked his head to the side, blinking his big blue eyes at the cute little girl in front of him, "So if you didn't do anything, why are you still sitting there?"

"Because Mizuki-sensei told me too. Kaa-san said I had to listen to my sensei while I was here at the Academy."

Naruto's face suddenly looked sad before he looked away from her, "I don't have a Kaa-san, or a Tou-san, I don't even have any friends."

Her heart went out to the little boy in front of her, she at least had her Tou-san and Kaa-san, but Naruto-san didn't have anyone! She jumped into the bushes and hugged him.

"We can be friends!" her little voice chirped as she kept her arms wrapped around him.

"We-we can?" he fell onto his butt from the impact of his classmate launching herself at him, "Really?"

Kagome looked down and let go of him, maybe he didn't want to be her friend?

"Only if you want to… I won't make you be my friend, and I get it if-"

He glomped her in return suddenly, "Of course I'll be your friend dattebayo! We can be best friends Gome-chan!"

The little girl giggled before hugging him again once more before they realized lunch was over.

"Best friends it is then Naru-kun!"

He held out his pinky to the little girl.

"What are you doing Naru-kun?"

"It's a pinky promise!" He adjusted her hand so her pinky was out then wrapped his around hers. "It's how you seal a promise."

"What are we promising?" she asked as she cocked her head to the side the way he had earlier.

"To be best friends forever and to watch out for each other!"

She squeezed her pinky against his. "Okay! Pinky promise!"

Kagome could only hope this wouldn't be a trick.

* * *

><p>All right and done! Sorry for the wait everyone. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review and keep reading, thank you very much.<p> 


End file.
